the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rendova Aftershow/Episode 2
Rendova Aftershow ''- Hosted by: WalkerMaimer'' Intro: Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to our after show host, WalkerMaimer. WalkerMaimer: Welcome everyone to the second episode of The Survivor: Rendova After show, with yours truly. Tensions are on the rise between the tribes. Sadly, Nathan was voted off yet he can't be with us tonight due to some conflicts. But don't worry we have invited a special guest tonight and it's the one and only, Kaffe4200. Kaffe4200: Hello WalkerMaimer: Glad you could join us Kaffe! Kaffe4200: Well, I love the show, and I thought it would be cool to unite Wikias like this. We had this story going on, on UFSW, where Max and I had taken a bunch of characters from different stories and placed them in a post-apocalyptic Survivor game. And that was awesome, so I thought that I should take it to the next level. And well, I think it turned out well. Is that enough? WalkerMaimer: It's a great idea Kaffe and I congratulate you for keeping it awesome. Knowing that users from other wikis would join, were you ready to any kind hostilities or delay of responses? Kaffe4200: I sure was. I know that there has been a bit of rivalry between UFSW and TWDW, but that's what makes it fun, I think. To see what wiki would make it the furthest. WalkerMaimer: A rivalry indeed, I can sense that. Does hosting the show stresses you? If so, What do you do to alleviate or relieve it? Kaffe4200: Not at all. I do this for fun, nothing stressing about it. Putting up a challenge takes nothing more than two minutes, and with the contestants having 48 hours, there's no stress at all. WalkerMaimer: Speaking of challenges, have you ever tried doing one yourself? Kaffe4200: I always try the challenges before sending them in. Mostly to see how an average score is for that challenge. WalkerMaimer: We are eliminating Survivors as the show progress, are you seeing someone already who'll make it to the top? Kaffe4200: Yeah, no doubt. There is some of those people in here who really wants this, and is having a lot of fun, and I love that! Then again, there's others who's just like 'meh', and it's obvious that they wont win. But yeah, I do see a few potential winners. WalkerMaimer: What are we gonna expect in the upcoming challenges? Would this bring out the "evil side" of the remaining survivors? Kaffe4200: Look forward for episode 10, that's all I'm gonna say. The challenge there will really show us what the contestants think of each other WalkerMaimer: Sounds exciting and heart riveting. Our ratings should spike up after that episode. HAHAHAHAHA! One last question: You are stranded in an isolated island with your two companions, the other one (Deaf) is drowning while the other (Blind) is hanging at the edge of the cliff. What would you do? Kaffe4200: Yell to the blind guy that he should hang on a little longer. Then help the deaf guy and go help the blind one afterwards. WalkerMaimer: I'do do the same, assuming the cliff isn't steep enough for the blind dude and no sharks lurking in the water. HAHA! Then again, Thank you Kaffe for entertaining our invitation. Kaffe4200: Very Welcone WalkerMaimer: Let's see in the following days who would win. Ladies and Gentlemen our show's Main Host, Kaffe! And this concludes our show for the night stay tune next time after the tribal council, this has been WalkerMaimer telling you to be safe and stay cool. Category:Aftershow Category:Rendova Aftershow Category:Rendova Aftershow Episodes Category:Aftershow Episodes